Dancing at the Club
by NaomieKeiko
Summary: It's hard to watch that rockin' bod flowing through the club, maybe just a touch.. A taste... Yaoi: Lemon, one-shot for a contest.


The blond at the bar stood there, eyes wandering the crowd like a hawk looking for the kill. He picked up his glass off the counter and finished downing it before setting it down and leaving a 10 on the counter.

A beat was pulsing through the crowd as bodies swayed and grinded together. He walked through the crowd, not giving a damn about the people that he bumped into although he was tempted to shove some of them out of the way.

He'd been watching a redhead in the corner and had made his way over to him. For God's sake- the idiot was wearing goggles and playing a- a video game. In a club of all places, why didn't he just stay home if he wasn't going to dance?

'What a moron.'

He had a chocolate bar in his hand which was already halfway eaten. He bit off a chunk and ate it before snapping the redhead's goggles.

"Shit man!" The red head cursed and paused his game, pulling down his goggles so they rested around his neck as he rubbed his eyes in a vain attempt to rid them of the stinging and burning sensation that had them watering.

"The fuck do you want?" He grit his teeth as he looked up at the blond before freezing, instantly regretting it, the blond was going to hit him by the looks of it..

Mello just smirked as his eyes wandered over the expanse of the redhead- as he'd thought, the boy had a nice body. There were probably some muscles under his shirt that couldn't be seen but he figured that the boy probably wasn't buff.

"Dance with me." The blond stated as his eyes shot up to look into the gamer's eyes before he bit down on his chocolate bar, finishing off what was left of it before crumpling the paper and dropping it to the ground.

Something about the blond had Matt perplexed as he just stared at him. There were burns on the left side of his face that made Matt want to reach out and touch- just to see if they were real.

Matt nodded and stood up, turning off his game before sliding it in his pocket- he probably wouldn't have a chance to play it the rest of the night anyways...

"Mello."

The redhead stared at the blond blankly- what was that supposed to be, a code?

Mello clenched his jaw, "I said my name is Mello."

"Oh." Matt said stupidly, the blond looked about ready to kill him.

Mello sighed, "What's your name?"

"Oh," he blushed, feeling like an utter moron, "Matt.."

Mello grinned as the two started to sway together, naturally picking up the beat.

After a few songs the two had ended up closer together, Mello with his hands on Matt's hips, keeping their bodies molded against the other's as they grinded against one another.

Mello moved his arms up to encircle them around Matt's neck as he pressed his knee into the gamer's crotch making the redhead let out a moan as he pressed into Mello more. He'd realized shortly after agreeing to dance with Mello that he'd probably end up going home with him.

Mello reached up a hand in Matt's hair and tugged it back as he licked his neck and Matt shuddered against him. Mello smirked and released Matt, he had no doubt the gamer would be a fun fuck.

As Mello loosened his grip on Matt's hair the redhead smirked and lurched forward, catching Mello's mouth in a kiss.

Mello grinned as he opened his mouth- catching Matt off guard as he thrust his tongue inside Matt's mouth.

Matt felt dizzy, he'd never kissed someone before, not like this, let alone a guy. His head was spinning and he was slow to respond to Mello.

Mello laughed as he pulled away and it sent chills down Matt's spine that made him want to touch and be touched by this leather clad blond.

Mello smiled and leaned down to Matt's ear, "How 'bout we take this to my place?"

Matt just blushed and nodded dumbly as Mello took him by the hand and led him out of the club.

Matt gaped at the black corvette that was waiting for them when Mello got into the driver's seat. His glove covered hand slid across the hood as he walked over to the passenger's seat and got in smiling.

As Mello started the car Matt noticed the blond had somehow come across another chocolate bar, but he didn't pay any attention to that as Mello started speeding down the road.

By time they arrived at Mello's apartment Matt had no idea where they'd gone and he'd neglected to look at the time they left the bar.

He looked at the clock; it was only 12:38.

He climbed out of the car and followed Mello, noticing that the blonde had finished eating the chocolate sometime between the bar and the apartment. He'd been so afraid at how fast they were going he hadn't paid attention to anything else. He cursed himself as he followed the blond up the stairs.

Mello had already gone inside the apartment and Matt was having second thoughts as he stared through the doorway. All the lights were off and he couldn't see Mello. He swallowed before stepping in and shutting the door behind him only to be pinned against it.

He cried out in shock as his chest slammed into the door but relaxed as Mello started to kiss his neck.

Mello quickly turned Matt around and started to kiss him, moving his hands down Matt's sides before grabbing the gamer's ass.

Matt whimpered against the blond as a probing finger slid inside- fuck if it didn't hurt!

Mello chuckled as he continued to move his finger around, "Want to take this to the room or would you rather me dry fuck you right here?"

Matt groaned as he clenched Mello's arms.

Mello smirked as he pulled his hand out of Matt's pants and led him to the bedroom where he pressed the boy into the bed as he dug for the lube in the bedside table.

Mello found it and set it on the bed next to Matt as he pushed the shirt up and kissed a trail up to his collar bone before yanking it off attacking his lips.

Matt moaned into the kiss as he started to unzip Mello's jacket before helping the taller male slip out of it and moving his hands down to fumble with the leather pants before giving up and letting Mello do it himself.

Mello chuckled deeply as he slipped out of his pants, revealing that unlike Matt he wasn't wearing boxers. He then turned to Matt and yanked off his pants and boxers swiftly.

"Don't." Mello hissed as Matt went to pull off his goggles, "I think they're kinky."

Matt grinned stupidly as he pulled off his gloves, groaning as he felt one of Mello's fingers once again probing him. He arched his back, relieved to find out that this time Mello's fingers had been slicked up with the lube.

Mello toyed with him, giving his cock an occasional pump and massaging it as fingers slid in and out and pumped until three of them were inside of Matt.

As Matt neared release Mello stopped.

"What the fuck. Why didn't you finish?" Matt growled out, breathless and upset about not reaching his peak.

Mello smirked as he looked down at Matt hungrily. He walked over to his closet and rustled around for a bit before returning with several items which were hard to see without any lighting other than what filtered in through the window.

Matt sat up with interest as Mello crawled on top of him. He let out a surprised yelp when he was flipped over and pinned to the mattress and his hands were handcuffed behind him.  
He fidgeted for a moment in anticipation as Mello wrapped some sort of collar around his neck that made it kind of difficult to breath.

"What the he-" He tried to yell only for his goggles to be put in his mouth and tightened.

He groaned and shuddered as Mello's finger traced his entrance.

Mello raked his fingers across Matt's back- making lines of red appear across his skin as some of them bled.

Mello smirked at Matt, "You're going to be my newest toy."

Mello couldn't help but grin at the sight before him, it was absolutely beautiful. Matt's ass was in the air for the taking and he was gagged with his own goggles, the chain around his neck made him look like the puppy he was that had so foolishly followed him home.

Mello traced one of the scratches down Matt's back harshly with one of his fingers, smearing some of the blood before leaning down and licking it up.

Matt moaned against the gag as he fidgeted with the handcuffs, his arms were getting sore.

A loud yelp sounded from Matt as Mello pulled on the chain which connected to the collar around his neck.

Mello grinned and decided he'd tortured the gamer long enough as he slicked up his erection and started to slide inside Matt.

Matt winced and his eyes watered in pain as he buried his face in the mattress only for it to be yanked back up thanks to the collar around his neck.

Mello let his hands dance across Matt's back, "Come on you little whore I want to hear you scream."

Matt groaned and pressed back against Mello who pulled out and thrust back in.

"Mph!" Matt cried around the goggles as he started to cry and Mello continued his thrusts in and out.

When Mello hit his prostate Matt's cries were barely muffled and he was seeing stars as the spot was continually abused.

Mello finally decided to have mercy on Matt as he pumped the redhead's member in time with his thrusts, making Matt moan out before he came all over the sheets.

A few more thrusts and Mello joined him, collapsing on top of the red head.

The two breathed heavily for a while, Matt having a hard time trying to take in air with his goggles still in his mouth.

Mello smiled and pulled out of Matt before removing the goggles, "How was that for your first time?

Matt blushed as he continued panting.

Mello smirked as he flipped Matt over and traced his finger down the teen's chest, "Ready for another round you slut?"

Matt grinned and panted, "Only if you're on bottom."

"Who said I wanted to top you again?"


End file.
